peacekeepersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Peacekeepers
Team Apex was one of the first organized teams of super-powered vigilantes. Made up of some of the strongest, most resolute heroes in the world, they worked to protect the population from harm. But though they were strong enough to move mountains, they were not prepared for the biggest threat humanity had ever encountered. An extra-dimensional fissure tore open high above Lake Michigan. Strange and unknown energies flowed from the rift, causing changes in the immediate climate, radiation levels to rise, and opening a hole in the ozone above the city. A group of alien marauders surged through the rift in the following days. The marauders laid waste to the city, killing millions. Their leader appeared unstoppable. Team Apex had arrived and a massive battle erupted. In order to close the portal, the heroes had to push the marauder leader back through the rift and hold him there. Members of Team Apex sacrificed themselves pulling the villain in, while the other members worked to seal the breach. As it closed, a wave of temporal energy erupted from the tear, seemingly resetting the world. Those heroes present at the event remember vague impressions of their lost comrades, but otherwise, to the world at large, those heroes never existed. Eventually, the remaining members of Team Apex were reborn under a new mantle driven by the stout leadership of an older and wiser Tremor. They became The Peacekeepers. Their ranks quickly expanded, drawing a variety of heroes and heroines from around the globe. Working to become a force for good the world over, The Peacekeepers became a recognized International Agency and signed a treaty with the United Nations, giving them jurisdiction in all affiliated nations. Shortly after the treaty is signed, The Peacekeepers announce the construction of a Consulate building. Chicago is chosen as the location. A base, hidden beneath Lake Michigan by the government many years earlier, is repurposed as The Citadel, the main headquarters for The Peacekeepers. There, they keep an eye on the dimensional breach that opened those many years ago. Working together to expand the team even further, the completion of The Peacekeepers Consulate is celebrated not only in Chicago, but in cities around the world. New members were inducted as part of the ceremonies, and the heroic community strengthens. Ever vigilant, ever watchful, they are The Peacekeepers, United. Tremor • Cyphon • Celtic Bolt • Aegis • Blood Knight Occult • TBC • TBC • Firebird • Grand Prix ''•''Impact • Code Blue • Flashpoint • TBC • Star Bolt • TBC • Green Kaoz • Rush • Silver Gryphon • TBC • TBC' The Citadel (The PK HQ) • '©2010 ChaosHornet, + Jason Quinn, All rights reserved. The name "The Øthers" or "The Others" as well as the fictional character creations "The Hornet", "Jack Slayton", "Cerberus", "Grey Razor" and the inclusive works of fiction are the sole property of Jason Quinn.' '''Gentlemen, we can rebuild him. We have the technology.' This article is a work in progress. It may undergo critical changes while this message remains in place. As a courtesy, please avoid making minor edits to this page while this message is displayed, in order to avoid editing conflicts.